With all my Heart
by Friendship ship co-captain
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of Magic, the desting of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young couple. Their name,... Merthur!
1. Aurthor's note

So hey everyone! I really should have written this in the first place, but oh well. So hopefully this should explain a lot of stuff in 'With all my Heart', because I know that a lot of stuff doesn't make sense. It was my friend who actually suggested this to me so thanks to that person; the storyline should make more sense now.

This is my first Fan Fiction, so I'm really new to all of this. The reason why I actually watched Merlin in the first place was because I heard that loads of people thought they were gay and I found that really funny. This story will mainly be based around series five as that's the only one I've watched. I'm currently catching up with the others on bbc iplayer.

I just want to firstly apologise to everyone who likes Gwen and ship her and Arthur. I fully respect you, but I just have a different opinion. I also want to apologise that my English skills are not the best and my drawings are really, really bad, so yeah… sorry.

In this Fan Fiction I talk loads about this guy called Dermot. This guy is actually called Percival in Merlin, but me and my friends think that he looks loads like Dermot O'Leary off of The X Factor. Also I mention ye ol a lot. This is just because I wanted to add loads of modern day things into medieval times and so to show this I add ye ol in front of it.

Most of the facts in this Fan Fiction are not true and that's just because it would be too boring and less entertaining. Well in my case. It's just stuff that me and my friends came up with, because we don't get out much and the internet is like my best friend. Sad, I know.

So that's about all I can say.

I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Merlin

The grass was green and the sky was a beautiful blue sea with no imperfections, just a few clouds as soft as ye ol candyfloss. Through the meadow of flowers, all pink and yellow ones (my favourite), I could see no one but my Arthur. In slow motion he was running towards me, a few buttons of his shirt undone (just how I liked it), his hair blowing back in the wind. He was like a graceful lion, about to pounce on his prey and I would greet him with my arms open gladly. I reached out towards him, our fingers only an inch apart…

"Merlin! You're already late! Arthur's been up for ages now and is refusing to go out of his room until you give him a bath!" Gaius shouted from the kitchen. As I awoke and rubbed the sleepy dust from my eyes, I felt a harsh sting in my heart as I realised that my time in the meadow with Arthur was just a dream. I knew we couldn't be together as he had a wife named Guinevere. Not only that, but it was illegal to be gay in Britain, especially in Camelot. It was a forbidden love, and I couldn't get enough of it. However I always took advantage of him as much as I could. For example, in a few short minutes I would give him a bath and I didn't need a second invitation for me to say yes.

I neatly made my bed and said goodbye to Gaius on the way out. Then I looked at my ye ol watch to find that I was more than late, so to make time I hopped on my ye ol Rainbow Scooter Arthur gave me for ye ol Secret Santa and scooted away. It only took me a few seconds to get to his chambers and I knocked twice, only to be greeted by Gwen in her annoying, charitable voice.

"Who is it?" she asked. Who else would it be? Only I and she had access to Arthur 24/7.

"It's me Merlin… I've come to give Arthur his bath" I replied. Although I couldn't see her, I could almost guarantee that she had a look of disgust mixed with jealousy on her face, and I was more than glad with this. As often as I could, I would torment Gwen and make her jealous. It was funny because it put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day and she knew that I fancied Arthur which made the whole situation a lot more satisfying. I walked in to the chambers to see that I was right; Gwen was sat on her bed with the most hilarious look of jealousy on her face ever. Oh, how I longed to tell the knights about this.

"Well…" she said. "Arthurs in the bathroom waiting for you, oh and please don't take your time". I smiled at her and gave her a quick bow, then said "I'll only take as long as Arthur wants me". With that I hurried away, silently laughing at the thought of what Gwen's face probably looked like.

I opened the door to the bathroom and there he was. My Arthur! All he had on was a pair of ye ol boxer shorts with ye ol Santa's on them, Dermot probably got him for ye ol Secret Santa. His muscles were perfectly shaped all along his body and there on his perfectly shaped face were those beautiful blue eyes I had been longing to see, shining right at me. However despite his immaculate body, his mouth was sat in a deep frown and I knew only too well that he was not happy with me.

"Merlin, do you know how late I am?" he asked in his velvety voice.

"Sorry. I accidently slept in" I replied, almost blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh really? What could have possibly made you sleep in when you knew I needed a bath?" I asked.

"Well I had a dream…" I burst out. Uh oh, I wasn't meant to say that, but the dream still hadn't left my mind from this morning and it just came out.

"May I ask what it was about?" he asked. His eye-brows were raised and I knew he was teasing me. Now I was blushing!

"Tapirs!" I finally said. It was the first animal I could think of and I remembered that Gwen looked a bit like a Tapir when she was jealous. Arthur now looked confused and a bit worried, but he quickly let this conversation pass, so to avoid any more awkward things coming out of my mouth.

"Guess I shouldn't have asked" he said, still puzzling why on earth I would dream about Tapirs.

"So, are you going to bath me or not?" he said in a harsh tone. I didn't object to his invitation, so I got the dream out of my head and went to undress Arthur.

"Don't look!" he snapped, so I shut my eyes and obeyed him.

Nudity was a bit of a problem for Arthur and I bet Gwen enjoyed the fact that I couldn't see him naked, but everyone knew that not even Gwen has, even though she was his wife! It was really funny because Gwen doesn't know that we know and the look on her face was hilarious when we joked about it behind her back. Then again, even if I wasn't allowed to see Arthur naked, I sometimes peeked and my, was it impressive!

After I took off Arthur's boxers, I helped him into his bath and finally I could open my eyes. There amongst all of the yellow bubbles from his ye ol bath bomb set, sat his perfect body, but as I looked up his mouth was still in a frown. What could I have possibly done now?

"Merlin, what do you call this?" he asked. I was confused by his question, but answered anyway.

"Well I don't know about the Saxons, but I would call this a bath" I replied in a quirky tone, to hopefully lighten Arthur's mood. However, it wasn't enough so I braced myself for his attack.

"Merlin, these bubbles are yellow and I wanted the pink ye ol bath bomb with the sparkles in it! You'll just have to start from scratch." He said. Without any comment, I changed his bubbles and bathed him for one hour. Then I pulled the plug out and I sang the 'rub a dub, dub' song whilst I dried him, closing my eyes of course. I then dressed him in his armour, casually stroking his muscles when he paid no attention and lastly, teased his hair with some ye ol hair gel. Despite the fact that the armour made him look obese, he was the most handsomest man I had ever seen!

Afterwards he and Gwen walked down, arm in arm to the meeting room which was home to the round table. I followed them, keeping a safe distance away from Arthur, as I knew that Gwen was probably eying me suspiciously. This meeting at the round table was in no doubt about the attack Arthur had spent ages on against Morgana, Arthur's evil sister.

After we entered the room, Arthur sat in his big chair at the back and Gwen took her place beside him. I wasn't privileged enough to have a seat at the round table being only a servant, so I sat down on my little ye ol beanbag at the back of the room. However to my embarrassment as I sat down on the ye ol beanbag, it split and the beans went everywhere!

Everyone laughed at me, which was really strange because I was the one who normally laughed at people. I tried to pick up all of the beans, but as I did so I kept tripping over them, which made them laugh even more. Finally after 30 minutes of picking up beans, I put them in the ye ol bin and sat on the cold, stone floor at the back instead.

For a moment, my eyes met Arthur's and I saw a look of disproval and embarrassment across his face. This sent a sting across my heart, so I just looked down in silence and waited until I could run out of here and cry in my bed. Maybe the sound of Arthur's voice would soothe me.


End file.
